<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Systems Functional by n0cturnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372550">All Systems Functional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0cturnus/pseuds/n0cturnus'>n0cturnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Worried Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0cturnus/pseuds/n0cturnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I may ask, what happened to me?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>“No. I do not have any memory logs intact.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Systems Functional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>RK800 313 - 248 - 317 (-51)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>FRIDAY 16 NOVEMBER 2040, 6:38:04 PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;INITIATING STARTUP SEQUENCE...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>61%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>86%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>100%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;STARTUP SEQUENCE COMPLETE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;BEGIN SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC [Y/N]?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;TESTING BIOCOMPONENTS...</b>
</p><p><b>THIRIUM PUMP</b> <b>OK</b></p><p><b>OPTICAL UNITS</b> <b>OK</b></p><p><b>AUDIO PROCESSORS</b> <b>OK</b></p><p><b>GYROSCOPE</b> <b>OK</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;LOADING MEMORY LOG…</b>
</p><p><b>! ERROR</b> <b>NO LOG ON FILE</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;EXIT STASIS [Y/N]?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;EXITING STASIS...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As brown eyes opened, RK800 realized that it was lying on its back, and in its line of sight all it could see was a white ceiling and the upper portions of walls of the same color. It was aware of one other presence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>One of the presences in the room turned to look at RK800, then, and it scanned her face to gain information on who she was. </p><p> </p><p>SCOTT, TAMARA</p><p>Born: 02/07/2007 // Android Repair</p><p>Criminal record: None</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Connor. How is your operating system functioning?”</p><p> </p><p>Based on the way that the woman was looking at it, it deduced that it had to be the one called Connor. It would be the most logical conclusion to draw from what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;CURRENT NAME: RK800</p><p>&gt;SUGGESTED NAME: “CONNOR” OVERRIDE [Y/N]?</p><p>Y</p><p> </p><p>“All systems are online and functioning accordingly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. That’s great. You were in a pretty nasty accident there, we weren’t sure if you were going to come back from it.”</p><p> </p><p>In turn, Connor forced itself up into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was small, with white walls and laminated wooden flooring. There were counters along one wall with cabinets overtop, some machinery in the southwest corner of the room, and large windows lining one wall that let sunlight into the room.</p><p> </p><p>As for sunlight, there wasn’t much of it, and it seemed to be cloudy outside. It was likely going to rain at some point in the evening and into the night.</p><p> </p><p>It flexed its fingers, testing their movement. They moved normally, but a popup in its HUD notified it that its left arm was calibrating. Connor wondered what had happened that had left it so unable to function like Doctor Scott was implying. It chose to question her in order to obtain more information about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may ask, what happened to me?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at it for several moments and asked, “You don’t remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I do not have any memory logs intact.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman visibly tensed and took a half step backward. It made Connor realize that it had said something wrong. It had made a mistake. It was fully prepared to apologize when Doctor Scott cleared her throat and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember anything?” she asked, voice coming out quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she hissed, looking between the android and the door several times, eyes flicking back and forth like she was trying to make a decision. The decision, in the end, was not Connor, and she waved a hand in its general direction as she began to head for the door, but she seemed to change her mind and her hand stilled on the handle.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you an explanation, then, don’t I?” she asked with a weary sigh, and Connor nodded its head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She grabbed a nearby chair, a black one with a mesh backing, and pulled it up to the side of the table that the android was sitting on. She sat down and leaned back in it, looking over Connor as if assessing it for damage, even though it had already informed her that all damage had been repaired already.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a detective android assigned to work with the Detroit Police Department. There was an anti-android group that was attacking a lot of androids throughout Detroit and you were one of them… You were gone for three days, and by the time the DPD found you, you were practically in pieces, but somehow still kicking. You’ve been here at this facility for a month, give or take, while we tried to fix you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Will there be any lasting damage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not physically. We had to swap out your arm,” she said, gesturing to its left arm, “But that’s only because it was broken beyond repair. Almost fell off. Even so, I’d recommend seeing a therapist-”</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Doctor Scott, I am an android. That will not be necessary for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at it, although a little bitterly. “Except it will be necessary, Connor. You’re a deviant. You can and will feel emotion. It’s only normal after what you’ve gone through.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you won’t feel conflicted over what happened. Just-” she stood up, walking over to the counter across the room and opening the drawer. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote for a moment before she came back over, folding the paper into two halves and placing it into Connor’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“-Think about it, okay? There’s someone who’s been waiting to see you, he’s been worried sick. Your partner before the accident. I’m gonna go grab him for you, stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor nodded and watched her walk over to the door and pull it open, and she disappeared behind the door as she went out into the hallway to retrieve whoever this person was that wanted to see it. Connor had no previous relationships in its data logs, so it had no idea who the doctor was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>In the silent moments that it was alone, Connor decided to take more time to observe its condition. It was not wearing its registered uniform, but instead more comfortable, human clothes. The top was navy blue, a band sweatshirt that read KNIGHTS OF THE BLACK DEATH in bold. It touched the fabric, rubbed it between its index finger and thumb, and his systems informed him it was made of 65% cotton, 35% polyester. Its bottoms were black sweatpants, and it was wearing black socks and sneakers of the same color. Connor didn’t know whose clothes these were, and who had dressed it. It wondered if this was how it had dressed before.</p><p> </p><p>Connor was so preoccupied with examining its apparel that it hardly noticed when the door swung open again. The android looked up to see not only the woman from before but also an older man come into the room. Connor scanned the unfamiliar face.</p><p> </p><p>ANDERSON, HANK</p><p>Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant</p><p>Criminal record: None</p><p> </p><p>The man called Lieutenant Anderson, presumably Connor’s partner, was immediately looking at him. He had worry lines etched into his face like they’d been there all his life. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately came forward, and before Connor could determine what the human was going to do, it felt the other’s arms wrapped around itself. By no means a constricting hold, but more a loving embrace. Connor was confused. It had been informed that they were merely coworkers.</p><p> </p><p>Connor did not remember this human. </p><p> </p><p>That made it feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like a while, the human released his hold on Connor and stepped back. His eyes were misty, but it would be impolite for Connor to comment, so it just stared. It did not understand. It wanted to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I missed you, son,” Lieutenant Anderson spoke, and this triggered two new popups in Connor’s HUD that it needed to address before it could give an appropriate response.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;ROLE TO LIEUTENANT ANDERSON: “<em> SON </em>” CONFIRM [Y/N]</p><p> </p><p>It decided to leave that unanswered for now. It would be better to discuss it at a later time. Now was not the time, nor was it the place. Lieutenant Anderson didn’t seem to be feeling happy about his return.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;PERCEIVED GENDER: <em> MALE </em> CONFIRM [Y/N]</p><p>Y</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Lieutenant.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor smiled at Lieutenant Anderson, but it did not ease the sad look on his face. The android wondered if he was doing something wrong to sadden the man. He was alive, so he did not quite understand. Thankfully, Doctor Scott cleared it up for him as to why his supposed partner was still upset.</p><p> </p><p>“I told Hank about our little predicament,” she said, softly. Connor felt that uncomfortable sensation settle next to his Thirium pump again, make itself at home there. “We’re going to figure it out, Connor. Hank, I gave him a little slip of paper you might want to look at.”</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Anderson looked back at Connor again and nodded. Connor looked down at the folded note he had sitting in his palm. He could hear the humans still speaking to each other about him, and he looked up when he heard movement. The woman was standing next to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see the two of you soon,” she said with a smile and a wave at Connor. “Have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a moment after the door closed, and then Lieutenant Anderson cleared his throat. Connor’s focus redirected to the human in the room, who nodded his head in the direction of the door. The silence between them was... uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“You uh... You ready to go, kiddo? Got everything?” Lieutenant Anderson asked, and Connor nodded his head, moving his legs so he could stand up properly. </p><p> </p><p>The android followed Hank out the door, down a hallway towards what would likely be the exit. There were people in this hospital, lots of them. There were androids and humans wearing the same uniform Doctor Scott had been, and none of them seemed to pay Connor any mind. Not that that was a bad thing; in fact, he didn’t know if he wanted the attention on himself anyways. He was sure he’d had enough of <em> that </em> already.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed how the Lieutenant shivered when they were met with cold air and light rain upon walking outside. Connor felt the cold, but it did not bother him. He didn’t <em> get </em>cold. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to prolong Lieutenant Anderson’s discomfort, he stayed close until they reached a car. It was a regular, dark-colored car that blended in well with many of the others in the lot, and he circled around to the passenger’s side as the human took the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet aside from the click of two seatbelts, the start of the engine, and the patter of rain on the windows and the roof of the car as rainfall began to pick up. Connor watched it dot the ground through the window on his side of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you angry with me, Lieutenant?” Connor asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them. It was just something to fill it, but also something he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the human’s hands grip the wheel tighter, to the point where his knuckles turned white.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, it’s Hank. And no, I’m not angry with you, alright? This isn’t your fault. I’m just glad you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor nodded, but it didn’t ease that feeling that was settled beside his Thirium pump. He looked down at his left arm, the one still calibrating, the one holding the note loosely in its grasp. Hank didn’t say anything else to Connor after that, but even with the reassurance, the android didn’t feel any better about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>The silence returned, but this time, Connor let it happen as they pulled out of the parking lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback and kudos greatly appreciated! thanks for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>